Mikhail Faustin
Mikhail Faustin (1963 - 2008) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV, and a major character early in the game. He is the Russian Syndicate leader in Liberty City, controlling most of Broker's money-laundering, cocaine distribution, and pornography. Mikhail is forty five years old and formerly of the U.S.S.R., where he served during the Cold War along with his friend Dimitri Rascalov. The two then spent time in a prison camp in harsh, snowy Siberia. Mikhail would often remind Dimitri of the time spent there to guilt him into following orders. In the mission The Master and the Molotov, he claimed that without his help, Dimitri would have been "the prison bitch of some gym monkey". Eventually, the duo made it to America, and Mikhail brought his family; his wife Ilyena and daughter Anna. He is very short-tempered and violent with both of them and is screaming at his wife at all times that Niko sees them together. Mikhail Faustin controls a large sect of Russian mobsters, and he is known for being the most powerful gangster in Broker. However, his demeanor is very poor, as he abuses cocaine and alcohol regularly. He is controlling and angry, showing self-destructive tendencies. He heeds none of Dimitri's advice, who is his second-in-command and the more reasonable of the two. Mikhail also has a violent streak, which leads to the murders of Andrei Utraniyev, Lenny Petrovic, and Jason, a pimp in the Lost Brotherhood biker gang. This streak makes him a danger to the rest of the Russian families in the city. Faustin meets Niko Bellic after the man executes a low-level employee in Faustin's employ, Vladimir Glebov. Rather than kill Niko, Faustin gives him a job. The murder of Lenny Petrovic violates a peace treaty between Faustin and the most powerful Russian in the city, Kenny Petrovic. Petrovic puts contracts out on the heads of Faustin, Rascalov, and the assassin, Niko. Determined to make peace, Dimitri betrays Mikhail and sends Niko to Perestroika to assassinate Faustin as a peace offering to the Petrovics. Faustin escapes the assassination attempt temporarily, fleeing to the roof of the club, but Niko eventually catches him. Faustin warns Bellic that Dimitri will eventually betray him as well, but Niko executes him nonetheless. Mikhail is shot in the kneecap and then the chest, flying off the roof of Perestroika into the streets below. Mikhail has several tattoos, a Russian Mafia staple. Both he and Dimitri have a tattoo on the palm of their hands as well, which means "brothers for life" according to Mikhail. Mikhail Faustin lives with his family in a mansion in Beachgate, Broker. He also owns the Perestroika Cabaret Club at Tulsa Street, Broker and drives a random coloured Turismo which can be stolen outside his house and a black Schafter. Faustin's Death Dimitri needed to kill Faustin because the Petrovic family wasn't happy about Faustin. Dimitri persuades Niko to do the killing. Niko heads over to Faustin's cabaret club and confronts him and his goons inside. The bloody chase leads to the back of the club where he is cornered at the top of a fire escape. Niko shoots him in the legs, then in his stomach. He quietly falls off the front of the cabaret club and dies. At the roof, he drops a Micro-SMG. Dimitri betrays Niko after Faustin's death. Murders committed by Mikhail *Andrei Utraniyev (killed for attempting to saw Niko and Roman Bellic whilst his wife was in the house) Karel Roden voiced Mikhail Faustin. Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail nl:Mikhail Faustin